


Marking Your Territory

by davecabbage



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Social etiquette Chuck does not have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davecabbage/pseuds/davecabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck decides to put an end to all of the rumours floating around in the typical Chuck Hansen manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Your Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating around for a while, but never did anything with it. Finally decided to write it after an interesting conversation on Skype. And I finally decided to upload it here after being lazy and failing to title any of my works (as you can see from this awful one)

“So tell us, are the rumours true?”

“To which rumour are you referring to?” Mako cocked her head to the side ever so slightly.

“Don’t be coy Miss Mori.” The interviewer was leaning out of his seat, bearing down on her and Raleigh. “The budding romance between yourself and your co-pilot Mr. Becket here of course!”

Chuck was tapping his foot incessantly, his chin resting in the hand propped up on the arm of his chair and a bored expression on his face. He had two interview modes: bored out of his mind and wishing he was somewhere else or the smug, cocky pilot who liked to brag. Truth be told he was in neither of those right now. He was pissed. And Raleigh and Mako both knew it.

Herc had ordered him, begged him, not to cause a scene on live television. The world knew the young pilot had a history of running his mouth in interviews and causing a media shitstorm. Chuck felt nothing but disdain for the intrusive questions. He had more important things to worry about, like saving the fucking world so arseholes like these reporters could continue to exist, for example.

Mako smiled politely at the interviewer, her hands folded in her lap. Raleigh kept glancing over at Chuck and trying to gauge his reaction. Chuck could see the message in his eyes:  _please don’t do anything drastic_.

Raleigh was a private person and Chuck respected that. Hell, even he didn’t want reporters sticking their noses into their business. He’d like to be able to take a shit without it making the front page for once in his life. Since Operation Pitfall was a success, the world was suddenly watching the three surviving pilots under a microscope. They had been dubbed the ‘Heroes of the Breach’.

But it was Mako and Raleigh who were thrust into the spotlight. Honestly, Chuck didn’t care. He’d never really cared for the fame. That’s not to say that he didn’t enjoy the perks, but he really wanted to be left alone now that the world had in fact been saved.

No matter how hard the pair had tried to squash the rumours, the interviewers were desperate to sell the ‘lovers who saved the world’ angle. They said it made for a better story. Chuck sneered at them. Wasn’t stopping the invading monsters once and for all a good enough fucking story for them?

“Really, we are just friends.” Mako insisted.

Mako had been wonderful throughout this entire debacle. She smiled for photographs and politely shot down any questions regarding hers and Raleigh’s relationship. She handled any and all questions directed at them with patience and diplomacy. She made sure the conversation never strayed too far from professional. And she listened to Chuck rant and rave about the reporters behind closed doors.

Raleigh had played his part too. He laughed at the terrible jokes and declined to comment on the invasive personal questions. He bit his lip and clenched his fists at questions regarding Yancy and Mako had redirected the flow of conversation to spare her friend’s misery. And he held Chuck and whispered reassuring words in his ear in their bunk at night.

Chuck just sat there and kept his mouth shut unless a question was directed at him personally. Everyone had done their best to get him to remain calm and collected when he wanted to do nothing more than tell the lot of them to fuck off or throw a punch. They’d even given him a list of approved answers to memorise and recite. And Chuck, as always, listened to orders. The promise that it would all be over soon and he could go back to lying low with his family were what kept him going.

Chuck slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair and sprang to his feet. Mako had jumped in her chair and Raleigh looked at him wide eyed. The interviewer shot him a curious and somewhat challenging look as if daring him to cause a scene because the fucker revelled in the idea of ratings going through the roof from Chuck’s dramatics. The whole lot of them ate that shit up like it was a gourmet meal.

Well, Chuck thought, if that’s what they wanted then that’s what they would get.

Raleigh was on his feet immediately. He was in a defensive position, for what he had no idea, but he was ready to take on Chuck if needed and man handle him back into his chair or offstage. There was no telling what Chuck would do.

“Chuc–” He started but Chuck was on him in an instant. He brought both hands up and grabbed the sides of Raleigh’s face and smashed their lips together. He slid his tongue in and dragged the kiss out for longer than necessary to really get the message across.

Raleigh blinked when Chuck released him and stood there with his mouth slightly agape. Of all the scenarios he had considered in their interviews, this was not one of them.

Mako was trying very hard not to laugh behind her hand.

Somewhere behind the scenes Herc was just standing there with closed eyes and letting out a long sigh.

Chuck stepped back and fell back into his seat in his original position. He looked over at the interviewer with raised eyebrows. “Does that answer your question?”

**Author's Note:**

> The original post can be found here: http://davecabbage.tumblr.com/post/89570786871/just-a-little-something-i-wrote-real-quick


End file.
